dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Widowmaker vs Mileena
Widowmaker vs Mileena 'is GalactaK's fifty-eighth DBX, and the eighteenth battle of the 'Akinator Season', featuring ''Overwatch's Widowmaker and Mortal Kombat's Mileena. '''Description Akinator: Female and assassins... that's all I really had to work off. Either way, on a mission to kill somebody. Now, I'm no assassin myself, I'm more of a mercenary, but nevertheless these two are, and one's gonna die. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Shortly after the events of Juri vs Mileena, Mileena was making her way through the Living Forest to go, find and kill Kitana. After all, it was Shao Kahn's orders to do so. Little did she know that she was being hunted. As she made her way through the forest, she picked up a person's scent. Some way away through the forest, Widowmaker saw the target she had been sent by Talon to eliminate. She aimed her gun carefully at Mileena's heart... HERE WE GOOO! BANG! Mileena heard the shot as it passed through several trees, dodging just before it could hit her. She then ran through the trees to find out just who the perpetrator was, wielding a sai in one hand a bottle of nails in the other. Widowmaker looked around and got hit by a sai to the stomach, followed by Mileena kicking her backwards, pouring the nails into her mouth and firing them at Widowmaker, who grimaced as she rolled and used her grappling hook to gain a height advantage. She fired twice at Mileena, who teleported upwards and kicked Widowmaker out of the tree, freeing her sai in the process. Widowmaker landed on the ground heavily as Mileena leapt down. Mileena: I eat little girls like you. Your blood must taste so sweet! Widowmaker got her rifle into assault mode and fired a series of rapid fire rounds at Mileena, sending her back as she got out a sword, running at Widowmaker, who leapt over her and kicked her into the back of a tree. Mileena turned around and threw her sword at Widowmaker, who dodged, instead getting hit by a series of intentionally petty shots, followed by some devastating punches from Mileena. Widowmaker got up and punched Mileena in the face, ripping off her veil in the process, revealing tarkatan teeth. Widowmaker, breaking her composure, screamed as Mileena lunged at her neck, firing just in time to throw Mileena backwards. Mileena teleported behind Widowmaker and punched her twice, before kicking her and throwing her sais directly at her. Widowmaker caught them in mid-air as Mileena teleported to bite her head. She dodged, putting the Sais away for the time being, before throwing a venom mine directly at Mileena's face. Not knowing what it was, Mileena bit through it, before reeling backwards and yelling in agony. Widowmaker: What chance did you think you'd have against me? Mileena got up and lunged at Widowmaker once again, who got out Mileena's sais and stabbed them directly into her eyes. Mileena reeled backwards, screaming like a banshee as Widowmaker ran forward, opening fire on her. Mileena heard this and teleported out of the area. If she couldn't defeat this person, then surely she'd be capable of getting away? This was what Widowmaker thought, until Mileena rolled over Widowmaker, tearing the sais out of her eyes and stabbing Widowmaker in the stomach several times with them, before kneeing her in the head. Widowmaker staggered backwards, placing down a venom mine as Mileena ran forwards, which exploded, poisoning her further. This time it wasn't in Widowmaker's imagination, Mileena knew ''had to get away. She teleported out of the area and started to run. Widowmaker: ''Not so fast. She use her Infra-Sight to look for a heat signature. Finding Mileena's, she aimed carefully and fired. Mileena heard this shot and teleported, only to receive a kick in the head from Widowmaker, who aimed once again as Mileena struggled and fired, killing the assassin and completing her mission. Conclusion (cue Alive) This game's winner is: Widowmaker! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature an Overwatch ''character. '''Next Time' Joker persona-lly appears on DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Female vs Female Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights